It may be desirable to transfer data files from one sender device to a group of devices in a given geographic area. For example, a military operator may wish to transfer a picture to team members nearby. In scenarios where there is no network infrastructure coverage, this may be problematic. Cloud resources are not available. In addition, it may be highly inefficient to send the same file to many devices in an area by unicasting sequentially the entire file to each recipient. This may result in wasteful use of scarce wireless bandwidth resources and may take a long time.